We'll Get Through This
by Tales the Fox
Summary: When a body is found by two foxes, Mini-Tails breaks down and questions things about the murder and why Tails Doll is doing all of this. Luckily for him, his older-self is there to make things just a little bit better for him. He knows that they'll get through this dark time so long as they stick together.


**This was a story commission by Rose (Older-me as I call her) on DA and well, here ya go. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

He pinned his ears back as a look of horror and fear crossed his face. The young fox kit stared, black eyes widened, at a dead body laying in a pool of its own blood. A shriek escaped the child's muzzle, getting the attention of a few others in the twisted school.

Another fox came to the younger one's side. He looked like the younger vulpine, only his fur was a much more darker color than the four-year-old's. His eyes were black with red dots, blood dripping from them. The older male's hands were claw-like. One ear was ripped and the flesh and bone off one tip of his twin tails were ripped off, showing the bone underneath.

He saw the body as well, as did the other three that came over at the kit's scream. quickly placed his hands on the younger fox's shoulders and turned him away from the bloody sight, walking out of the room with him.

The TVs in the hall, as well as through the rest of the building, turned on. A creepy and chilling laughed echoed through the building as Tails Doll appeared on the screen.

 ** _"_** ** _A body has been found!"_** the stuffed robotic fox laughed; it was childish sounding, yet eerie at the same time. **_"_** ** _After a certain amount of time has passed, we'll begin the Class Trial! So use your time wisely!"_**

The child flinched as the stuffed fox's report. Another body.. Another murder. Why? Why did there have to be murders? All the killings... They didn't need to happen, did they? Why did the orange and white toy fox trap them in this hell hole of a school and forced them to kill each other? What was the point?

Was there ever one? Wasn't this just some sick game the stuffed doll wanted them to take part in? The child didn't understand and he didn't like it. He glanced up at his older self, ears still back.

"Older-me?" he spoke towards the un-dead kitsune.

He turned his gaze onto the younger vulpine, meeting his black eyes. "Yes, Lil' Me?"

Classic Tails, or Mini-Tails, was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Why?"

The older vulpine looked confused at what his younger counterpart was saying. "What do you mean?"

"...Why do we have to do this? All the killing, the murders.. _Why_?"

He sighed. He should have seen this coming at some point. He knew the younger vulpine didn't like the thought of killing. Hell, he didn't either. had made a promise to himself that he was going to protect his younger self and make sure he got out of this evil place alive. And he was going to see to it that it happened. No matter what it took, he was going to keep his promise.

But first, he was he going to explain to the kit what he didn't know himself? The dead fox didn't know why Tails Doll had trapped them all within a school building and ordered them to go and kill each other, only letting the student that did so go fear. Yet, that had turned out to be partly a lie. The killer was only allowed to leave if they weren't caught in the horrible crime.

So far, that had happened once already. A student had murdered to try and escape the school, but during the Class Trial, the two foxes worked together to figure out who had done the crime. And now it was happening all over again. A never ending cycle until everyone was as good as dead.

But he wasn't going to allow that to him. Not to himself or the tiny four-year-old at his feet. Or anyone else for that matter. Until his last breath, he was going to make sure that happened. sighed before he finally spoke to the smaller fox.

"Tails Doll has his reasons I'm sure, Lil' Me," he replied at long last. That much he was sure on. The crazy doll had to have reasons for doing this, right? "We maybe never know what they are though."

"I wish this didn't have to happen..." Mini-Tails said softly, tears welling up in his dark eyes. "I wish-"

"I know," the older vulpine spoke, cutting him off, already knowing what the child was going to say. "I wish it didn't either, kiddo. But there's not much we can do about it. As much as we'd like to. But there is one thing."

The four-year-old blinked, trying to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall from his eyes. "What?"

He bent down so he was more eye level with the tiny vulpine. He looked the orange fox in the eyes, places his hands once more on his shoulders. He spoke in a serious tone, meaning every word that he spoke to his younger self.

"No matter what happens Lil' Me, I'm going to protect you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. Or anyone else here again. We'll get through this together. Right?"

Mini-Tails looked at the dark yellow fox for some time, before he spoke again, a small smile on his white muzzle. "Yeah, we will, won't we?"

"You better believe it," the older male replied, smiling back. He stood up, stilling looking down at the four-year-old child. "Now, how about you and I go and figure out this case like the smart little foxes we are?"

The child nodded, and took his older self's hand, holding onto it tightly. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that they had to. If they didn't, then everyone but the person that did the murder was going to be executed by Tails Doll. And he didn't want to happen anymore than his older self did.

"Okay, let's go, Older-me."

Nodding, led Mini-Tails back into the room where the murder had taken place. Both foxes had one thing in mind: Finding out who did the murder and putting that person to justice, even if that would be putting them to death by the robotic fox doll.

As they walked, the child thought back to what his older self had told him. What the dark yellow fox said was very true. The two of them would get through this evil hell of a nightmare. Together.


End file.
